conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Mikail Strasson
(formerly ) |awards = Nobel Peace Prize Westland Honor Award}}'Mikail Strasson '(12th March 1857 - 19th December 1926) was a Westlandic philosopher, artist, author, sociologist, political theorist and political leader. Strasson's economic, social and political ideals led to the establishment of Strassonism, a form of Socialist ideology which paved the way for the development of modern Socialist states in Westland and several other countries worldwide in the early 20th century. He published numerous books during his lifetime, the most prominent being Industri ond Ins (Industry and Them) which is studied by almost every school student in modern Westland. Strasson's life growing up through the Westlandic Industrial Revolution in the latter half of the 19th century influenced his ideals, coming from a working class family in Brikkstö, he gained a scholarship to study Philosophy and Sociology at University, and became particularly influenced in literature and art alongside. Much of Strasson's artwork depicts Industrial influenced work, which has been identified as Futurist, which also focused on the plight of the working classes during this period. Strasson's political views became more radical as time went on, and he was a member of the Brikksto Socialist Society during his time as a student, however his ideals caused arguments between his fellow Socialist society members and he was kicked out after a confrontation with staunch Marxist member, Kaska Fisha. Strasson went on to become one of the most influential philosophers and political theorists of the 19th and 20th centuries. He served as the first Chancellor of Westland following the establishment of the Strassonist state in 1923, until the end of the transition period by 1924 when he stepped down and Rik Burkӧsson took office. Strasson died in 1926 after committing suicide by gunshot in his home, at the age of 69. Strasson's ideals about society, economics and politics hold that humanity is not, and cannot be responsible for itself without strict governance and checks. He strongly opposed Liberatarianism and the ideology of self-suffiency that was prominent in Anglo-America during the 19th century. Strasson believed that a strong government should hold joint responsibility with the public over economic ownership, and that private ownership of business and the economy only led to greed, injustice and inequality. He predicted that, like previous socioeconomic systems, capitalism produced internal tensions which would lead to its self-destruction and replacement by a new system: socialism, and that Capitalism would lead to the failure and destruction of the human race through greed and widespread corporate interests put before the welfare of human beings. Biography Early Life Mikail Alexanda Strasson was born on the 12th March 1859, to parents Mikail Strasson and Klöi Strasson (nee; Kaskasson) in their terraced home in Brikkstö, Westland. His family, while coming from an affluent background were nominally working class; his father worked as a Jeweller in the 1860's, and his mother went between jobs working as a maid for several families. They lived in a small terraced house, near the main Industrial District of the city. Mikail attended Primary School nearby, at St Ann's School. He showed signs of, as his mother put it, being 'special' from an early age. Many modern historians believe that Mikail suffered from a severely minor form of Asberger's Spectrum Disorder, he did not play well with other children his age, and notably preferred to company of females, rather than males. He also exhibited signs of drawing and artistic skills from an early age, and was noted to be an avid 'scribbler.' His parents had no more children after he was born, citing his mother's inability to have children following his difficult birth, and it is believed that being an only child severely affected his development and childhood, with as he self confessed, a lack of sufficient social skills in his early years of school. After finishing Primary School at St Ann's in 1872, he attended the Secondary School facilities at St Ann's School. His father lost his job as a Jeweller in 1873, and after a year of scrabbling for any work he could find, he moved the family out of the city to work on a farm which payed better than factory work in the city. Mikail notably took a job as a chimney sweep during this year to bring in extra money for the family, who were struggling to keep food on the table. They moved to the village of Sommaton when Strasson was at the age of 14, where Mikail enrolled in the local school. Strasson has stated that he enjoyed the country, and its clean and fresher air than the city. As a teenager, he took long walks around the farm they lived on, and wrote poems about his journeys and discoveries. Strasson became interested in the political process in his late teens, and was notably critical of the unfair political system that was established in Westland at the time of the late 1870's. He expressed these views through his writing and his artistic interests, being noted as a keen art student while at secondary school. However his parents could barely spare the funds for his art supplies and he found part-time work at a local footwear shop in Sommaton and managed to make enough money for his work. During this time he noticed the inefficiency of free enterprise and it's low wages that were offered to him and the rest of his family. Student Life In 1877, Mikail Strasson achieved a scholarship to study Psychology and Sociology at the University of Westland in Brikkstö, which was then under private ownership and was one of the most prestigious and most expensive universities in Europe. Continuing his artistic interest alongside his academic studies at university, Strasson held his first exhibition with fellow artists of the University of Westland's Fellowship of Painters, but objected to the figurative policies of the fellowship and later left to pursue his own form of artist expression which focused more on expression of pure emotion rather than attention to form and detail. While in his first year of university he also joined the Student Socialist Society which was based upon, and followed the ideologies of Karl Marx. While Strasson was skeptical of what became known as Marxism at the time, saw this as the ideology that was closest to his views, however as his views became more radical, friction began to become apparant with his fellow members of the Socialist society and result in heated debates that esculated into arguments. He was eventually kicked out following a heated confrontation with fellow member and staunch Marxist support, Kaska Fisha. Following his ejection from the Socialist Society, Strasson reevaluated his personal, political and economic beliefs, and decided that Marxism is its purest form did not reflect his own deeply held beliefs. His understanding of human nature and psyche through his university course, aided in his personal ideological development and came to the notion that humanity was innately self-destructive, and that to overcome this self-destructive nature, strict organisation and enforcement of morals and laws was needed. Professional Life Political Career Later Life and Death Thought and Ideology Strasson was a prominate socialist in Westland and was known for his radical stances on various issues. While originally influence by Marxism, he would later develop his own form of socialism known as Strassonism and it would be based on certain Marxist teachings, but would reject its totalitarian stances and policies later on, particulary when Marxism-Leninism emerged in 1917. His ideology advocated for the creation of a socialsit state based around the ideas of a society that is equal in every form with no exceptions, equality is given to every group regardless of origin, and that a strong government should dictate policy and keep the people in check fearing that a government with little involvement in society would lead to its inevitable collapse. Strasson was also anti-capitalist and called it 'parisite' on Westlandic society citing the harsh conditions during industrialization that occured in Westland's cities, the high levels of income inequality, and how the wealthy elites benefited from the struggles of Westlanic workers. Anti-Capitalism became a core message in Strassonism and it would seek the abolition of the capitalist system in all of Westland, though minor aspects would be allowed to continue, mainly small business. Art and Literature Although Strasson was best known for his work with political, social and economic theories, he was also an established Artist and Author. His most notable piece of work being the influential book, Industri ond Ins, which was written in 1893, and first published the year after. It became one of the most influential pieces of text in the establishment of Strassonism and is now studied by school age students in most Strassonist influenced states. Alongside this, Strasson has also written and published several journals and political analytical pieces which have been widely revered among the Socialist leaning world, the most widely revered being An Explanation of Socialist Thought. ''(1885). Alongside his writing, Strasson was a keen artist since a young age, having a deep interest in shape and form, however later moving to a more abstract style of emotional expression. His work focused majorly on Emotions, and his struggles with mental illness. However a significant portion also featured studies of architecture and later on, paintings of protests before the Westlandic Revolution, and the subsequent transition of Westland into a Socialist State. Legacy Strassonism Strassonism was implemented as the official state policy of Westland and after the death of Strasson, his ideology was glorified and quickly found itself become the core value of Westlandic Culture. Strassonism not only took over politics, but also took over culture as Strassonism's values become the values of Westland and its people with equality being the top priority of the nation, traditional values being abandoned and abolished in favor of equality, and the idea of a utopia where all of its citizens were free and equal became the top priority of the people and the belief was not only enforced by law, but also by the people. According to a 2007 poll, over 80% of Westlandic citizens cited Strassonism as the primary source of their moral code and of their personal beliefs. Personal Life Struggle with Mental Illness Strasson has noted on many occasions, including in his memoirs, and emulated through is artwork, poetry and suicide note, that he suffered heavily from numerous mental illnesses and conditions throught his lifetime. Strasson stated the first and most dangerous of these was his "aversion to food" which he contracted in his early teens, which has now been identified as the eating disorder, Anorexia Nervosa. He wrote that it almost killed him, loosing a severe amount of weight over a short period of time, however he overcame this, according to him, unknowingly how. Around this time, Strasson's parents became divorced, and he became to show symptoms of what are now known as Obsessive Compulsive Disorder and Depressive Disorder. It became clear to him that society did not recognise the true threat that mental illnesses posed to human health, and began to emulate this through his artwork to show the world visually what it felt like to be mentally ill. During his 20's, Strasson became largely a recluse only showing up to classes at University, and began to fall into a Deep Depression, which he states "stayed for him for the rest of his life." In his suicide note, Strasson states that he "could no longer take the weight of living" and wanted a "break from life." He shot himself in his Brikksto home on the 19th December 1926. Strasson's life struggle with mental illnesses was one of the main reasons behind the separation of the Physical and Mental Health Services in Westland, in order to provide more sufficient and relevant care for the mentally ill. Alleged Homosexuality There are numerous theories about Strasson's sexuality, most of them alleging homosexuality. The main reasons behind these theories are his very liberal and accepting attitude towards the LGBT community, something which was ahead of its time in the early 20th century, aswell as the fact that he never married or had many notable female partners in his lifetime. His memoirs do not mention much about this, however do mention several close male friends that Strasson had, althought without any suggestion of a male lover at all while it is widely assumed this was the case. Religious Views Mikail Strasson grew up in a traditionally conservative and Christian household to a devoutly Protestant mother and an evangelical father. His parents made him attend Sunday church services and he was a Protestant and member of the Church of Westland for much of his life. He became skeptical when he entered into college as his dissatisfaction and criticism of the Westlandic royal government lead him to join the underground socialist club and he began reading the teachings and writings of Karl Marx. Even after he became critical of Marx's teachings, Strasson agreed with his stance on religion and he would incorporate the anti-religious and anti-clerical elements of Marxism into Strassonism. Strasson is famous for calling the Church of Westland a puppet of the 'royal elites' and a 'tool for brainwashing and deception of the workers'. As Chancellor of Westland, Strasson implemented many policies that cracked down on the Church of Westland and religious activity all throughout the country such as the shut down of cathedrals, churches and other religious sites being placed under state control, the clergy of the Church of Westland and other religious denominations were also placed under state authority and the clergy was forced to swear allegience to Westland and those who didn't were arrested on charges of treason. According to state statistics, around two-thirds of all religious clerical bodies and officials in Westland were arrested and purged by Strasson and his government. Famous Quotations *"Freedom is thegreatest lie of All"'' - 1897 *''"Freedom to do what we want, means our destruction"'' - 1897 *''"Order gives us a future" - 1924 *"''The assumption that the workers benefit from the capitalist system is nothing more but a myth" - 1898 *"Westland shall shine as a beacon of hope and equality to the world's oppressed and workers" - 1923 Category:Westlandic People's Republic